


Twitterpations

by Lunatic_Lullaby



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Disney Wisdom, Easter, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Lullaby/pseuds/Lunatic_Lullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M'gann prepares for a massive egg hunt.  Rose doesn't really get holiday madness and has had to sacrifice some cool credit for the sake of her girlfriend.  She's trying really hard to mind that but M'gann's too damn sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twitterpations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Easter 2013.

The music of cheerful violins and birdsong was coming from the television when Rose got home after a day spent on-call at the Tower. She recognized the soprano _tralalalas_ interspersed with tweets from Bambi and rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Megs?"

"Hmmn?" came the sleepy murmur from the couch, and Rose decided to leave her be. There were signs of chaos all over the apartment, strings of paper cut-outs of rabbits and stacks of colorful baskets waiting for the treats that would be given out in a few days at the Titans-sponsored Egg Hunt that M'gann had convinced the team to help host on the island. The guest list ranged from the children of superheroes to local raffle winners and specially invited Kids in Need; she didn't know how M'gann was keeping things straight but the word from the Batkids was that she hadn't accepted their butler's offer to help.

Which was kind of a damn shame because that Pennyworth could _cook._ Not that she'd ever tell M'gann whose macaroons she liked better.

Holidays in the Morse-Wilson life were always a little bewildering for Rose. She hadn't grown up with the same store-bought celebrations as a lot of her teammates and was torn between thinking they were cheesy and enjoying the happy atmosphere it brought for her friends. M'gann hadn't grown up on the same _planet_ as all of it but just as her girlfriend enthusiastically embraced Hello Kitty and Disney Princesses, M'gann submersed herself in the commercial side of holiday traditions like they were a user's guide for enjoying human culture.

She could see the logic in it - that first Christmas in the Tower, when she was barely on speaking terms with her martian roomate, M'gann had been seeing the lights and plastic stars for the first time and someone was always coming over to say _this is what we do, eat these cookies, hang the glass balls and you can do it too!_ M'gann had eaten it up with a spoon, so fucking happy to be included (and Rose does _not_ resent herself for being too caught up in her own shit to step in and drag her out for a proper smashed-out vodka Christmas instead).

What a monster they had made that winter.

Now a few years later her girlfriend knows every holiday song ever written (and who the hell had sat down to write about _Thanksgiving?)_ and Rose is treated to the same cracked-out routines on every 'special' occasion, only with more craziness by the year. If she ever found out who gave M'gann a damned Christmas train to run around the apartment from December to January, she was going to put them through a serious trial of sound torture as repayment for the happy _choo-choo, ding-ding_ and _chugga-chugga_ racket she lived with for almost a sixth of the year.

She really suspects it was Dick but good luck proving a Bat guilty of anything.

It was the growing Easter village in their way now, little egg-shaped porcelain houses with painted flowers and tiny smiling rabbits in old-timey clothes waving carrots at her as she set her water bottle on the counter in the kitchenette. They'd been there for a week and she frowned incredulously as she realized that she was getting used to the things. God help them if she ever started thinking they were _cute._

Grabbing a glass of orange juice, she idly counted the new boxes of baked goods that were competing with the miniatures in the quest to take over everything.  The fancy sugar cookies she could understand but what exactly had inspired M'gann to start experimenting with _matza?_

 _"And before you know it, you're walking on air,"_ Friend Owl was warning Bambi and his friends about twitterpation as she crept up to find M'gann asleep on the couch, her head resting on the overstuffed stomach of a plush purple rabbit. She couldn't help smiling at the picture she made, curled up in the paper and plastic wreckage of her Easter Mission.

Their coffee table was covered in plastic eggs and candies that were being prepared for the egg hunt. Rose was waiting for the day when they'd attract some kind of bunny villain with these things - Wayne had hosted one the year before and even though it was a smaller guest list and everyone went in civilian clothes, it really wasn't her idea of subtle.  Doing one on Titan's Island was just _begging_ for things to go wrong.

_"And then you know what? You're knocked for a loop and you completely lose your head!"_

She snorted. "I'm there, brother," she answered the cartoon owl in a wry whisper.

"Rose?" M'gann murmured, cracking her eyes open.

"Hey," Rose smirked. "You've really been baking yourself into a stupor, haven't you? Your bread didn't even rise."

"It's matza bread," M'gann said, looking confused. Then she rolled her eyes. "I know you know that it's matza bread."

"Ooh, you _know_ I know, Megs? Sneaking peeks? What am I thinking now?"

She smiled sleepily. "That I look adorable."

Rose choked on a laugh. "That word is so not in my head."

"It is," M'gann told her smugly, "I put it there."

"That's either really sweet or creepy as hell. So why do we have Matza bread for an Easter celebration? You know they don't normally go together, right?"

She frowned. "That's not true. I made some for Tim because I thought he would appreciate the gesture and then I realized that if he's celebrating Passover _and_ Easter, some of the kids who come might be too."

"Since when are you all up on religion?"

"Bart showed me the special Passover episode of Rugrats. He had it recorded on DVD."

"Figures." She sat down on the floor in front of the couch and idly twisted her fingers in the cotton fabric of M'gann's lacey knee-length yellow skirt. If the pastel-overload was heavy for most of the year, it really spun wild during spring. The words 'Stay Hoppy!' were written across her lilac tee and a smiling brown rabbit was stretched across her breasts.

"Not a lot of trouble today?"

"A robbery this morning," Rose shrugged. "And Tim wanted help surveiling some idiot from Gotham who thinks he's really from Wonderland."

M'gann's eyes narrowed. "The Mad Hatter?"

"That's the one. And before you ask, he's being _handled_ and there are no signs of any March Hare or White Rabbit or _whatever-the-hell_ coming to crash the party."

"Hmn." She stretched her arms up over her head and arched her back, making Rose's mind skip and luring her fingers up to stroke the exposed skin of her stomach, then she smiled up at her and asked -

"Do you want to help me color eggs?"

\- which was not quite the _want_ Rose was feeling. She stared into M'gann's eyes for a moment, waiting for her mind to process having been asked a _different_ question. A beat went by. "You're serious?"

And M'gann actually looked hurt, like wanting to ravish her instead of dipping boiled eggs in food dye was _insensitive_ or something. "Don't you want to?"

 _Don't start a fight don'tstartafight._ "Sure, yeah. Just, you know, maybe later?"

"Later?"

 _Damnit._ She thought of the time M'gann had already put in to things. _Suck it up, Wilson._ "Forget it, now's good. Do we _have_ eggs left?"

"They're taking up half the fridge," M'gann informed her, sitting up and eyeing her curiously with a little smile. "What else did you want to do?"

Rose raised an eyebrow and gave her a look. "I don't think you need to be a mindreader to guess that."

M'gann rolled her eyes but she was blushing and fighting a pleased smile, like being wanted could somehow still be a surprise. Then she looked up from under her eyelashes and her expression sharpened into a teasing grin. "Six dozen eggs first. Twitterpating later."

It was Rose's turn to flush as she caught on that her 'exchange' with freaking _Bambi_ had been overheard. Then - "Six _dozen?_ _Six?"_

Her girlfriend's amused laugh sounded more like a cackle. It really wasn't fair that everyone pegged her as the innocent one.


End file.
